This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/KR02/00921 which has an International filing date of May 16, 2002, which designated the United States of America.
The present invention is directed to a Rotary Engine as an internal combustion engine.
Ordinary rotary engines are designed to work four step strokes by providing a triangular rotor rotating eccentrically within a housing. To make such a housing and rotor is difficult due to their geometrical structure, and the rotary friction of the rotor is high during operation. Accordingly, the abrasion ratio of the rotor is high, and this is accompanied by many problems such as the production of smoke due to burning as a result of lubricating oil which is mixed with the fuel, as there is no independent lubricating function. Therefore, the rotary engine has not yet been actively utilized, even though it has many merits because it is small and light compared with the other types of reciprocating engines of the same power.
To solve the above problems according to the present invention, 4 strokes of the engine is performed by the piston operation, compressing and expanding the operation room by its sliding moving while the piston of the rotation body, which is rotating the axis of rotation in the cylinder type housing circumscribes with an oval guide part. This oval guide part is prominently formed from the housing toward the central part of the rotation body.
Also, in the piston of the rotation body, the shaft stick is connected to the guide bar which has a guide roller, and the guide roller is internally contacted with the oval guide surface of the housing. By this structure, every compression and/or expansion of the operation room in each strokes can be smoothly accomplished even with the operation of the centrifugal force.
During the process of the 4 strokes, the lubricating oil is introduced through the lubricating oil supply route and supply hole which are formed in the axis of rotation, and is removed through the discharge route and discharge hole to be circulated. Then the induction hole which intakes the fuel, the exhaust hole which discharges the exhausting gas, and the operation room are shut tight by an oil seal so that the flow of the lubricating oil into the operation room may be cut off during lubrication.
Consequently, according to the present invention, the composition is comparatively simple, and manufacturing is easy. The operation of the rotational body and the piston is supple and smoothly accomplished. Thus, vibrational noise and the abrasion ratio of the piston can be reduced and the smoke reduced due to its independent lubricating function.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.